


【GGAD】堕落世界(ABO奴隶AU/NC–17)第一章

by claudiaaw



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudiaaw/pseuds/claudiaaw
Summary: 阿不思被战败后被卖给了盖勒特，从此过上了没羞没臊的生活





	【GGAD】堕落世界(ABO奴隶AU/NC–17)第一章

第一章

 

一道惊雷劈过，屋檐上的石像鬼被白光猛然照亮，无瞳孔的眼球上一颗雨滴滑落，滴在门前白衣侍女黑色的伞顶。

马蹄声踏雨而来，鬃毛甩着雨水，车夫勒住缰绳，两匹骏马嘶鸣着停下了脚步，一辆奢华的马车停在了剧院门前。

白衣侍女撑着伞迎了上去，一双黑色皮靴从马车上踏了出来，侍女撑着伞跟随着从马车上下来的男人，他面容高雅，气度不凡。

身穿黑色大衣，身后披着披风，戴着宽边礼帽。金发从礼帽中露出来，微微卷曲着、刚好长过肩头，一缕金色搭在耳边。

沉重厚实的雕花大门被打开，男人走了进去。  
“格林德沃先生，您请随我来。”进入剧院后侍者接替了侍女的工作，示意男人跟随他，顺着铺满深红色地毯的阶梯往楼上走。

巨大的剧院坐满了人，这里原本富丽堂皇却因为战争几度荒废，被大力修整后还能勉强辨认出往日喧哗热闹的景象。

外面雷雨交加，剧院内却近乎鸦雀无声，只是偶尔传来窃窃私语。

这里的宾客全部都是男性，身份高贵穿着考究的来宾们神情肃穆，局促不安的看着剧院中心的舞台，一盏巨大的水晶吊灯悬挂在舞台上，冰冷的光芒铺在舞台中央。

格林德沃坐在了三楼正对着舞台的包厢里，包厢内没有灯光，从外面无法看见里面发生了什么，从里面却可以轻易看到剧院内的任何一个角落。

剧院内的低语声忽然消失了，取而代之的是男人洪亮的声音：“先生们！欢迎来到这场振奋人心的拍卖会！”一个穿着燕尾服留着八字胡的中年男子站上了舞台，夸张的挥舞着手臂。

侍者小心翼翼从格林德沃右手边端上一壶茶：“先生请。”格林德沃没有动。

舞台上的男人干笑了一声，“我亲爱的朋友们，我知道我们都在这场战争中遭受了巨大的损失，但是我们的付出没有白费，为何各位都这样愁眉不展呢，旧的时代已经结束了！请各位举杯，一起迎接一个崭新的，即将由我们共同创造的新世界。”男人高举着手中的香槟，“为了新世界！”杜克公爵一饮而尽，宾客纷纷附和着，僵硬的气氛终于有所缓和。

“各位都知道，我——杜克公爵，是位有名的风流客，恐怕全欧洲未婚女子的裙下都被我钻过，如果有哪位小姐没被我钻过的话，那她恐怕就要再多照照镜子，好好看清楚自己到底长什么样了。”台下的男人们哄笑了起来，格林德沃却面无表情，玩弄着手中印着玫瑰勋章的银色戒指。

“当然。”杜克公爵在舞台上踱步，“我只是个商人，金钱对我来说才是一切，情欲声色和权力只不过是它的附带品，但是各位先生们——”他顿了一顿，眼睛凌厉的扫过现场的宾客们，“这些东西会让你们迷失吗？与绝世美人日夜共度良宵，把权力踩在脚，是多少人的终极追求，它就像是地上的阴影——”公爵前后退了几步，他的影子在背后深红天鹅绒的帷幕上拉的更长了，将他的轮廓放大无数倍，“再渺小的人物也能在一瞬间投射出巨大的阴影！””杜克公爵的眼睛紧紧盯着三楼中间的包厢，格林德沃手上的动作停止了。

“我自认没有这种好运，但先生们，你们绝对不会失望，今天我将把这份好运带到这里，您将亲手为自己加冕！”公爵往舞台边缘走着，红色的帷幕渐渐拉开，“下面请让我为你们介绍我的第一件拍卖品，先生们，请睁大你们的眼睛！”

只看到黑色的稠布遮盖在占据大半个舞台的半圆形巨大物体上。男人手抓住稠布的一角：“各位请容我介绍，伟大的——”杜克公爵用力向下扯，黑色稠布迅速从光滑的半圆上剥落，“——阿不思·邓布利多！”格林德沃直起了身子，所有人倒吸了一口冷气。

邓布利多跪坐在透明的魔法屏障当中，身披一件银色流光长袍，他波浪一般的红色长发披散着，手腕上扣着金色的魔法镣铐。

格林德沃紧紧抠着手上的戒指，盯着他。

他是权力与欲望之子，是荒芜一片中最后一支玫瑰。

从精致的颧骨、挺直的鼻梁，再到诱人亲吻的双唇，无一不是精雕细琢一般的完美，但浓密长睫下的眼眸却只有暗淡的光。

“先生们，他是不是比报纸上的黑白图片更加美丽——邓布利多家的长子，自由派的带头人，还是一个Alpha!”杜克公爵突然诡异的嗤笑了一声，“朋友们！今天你们要通通忘记那些狗屁出版物发行的东西，因为这一切都是谎言！”

他伸出魔杖狠狠朝屏障施了一个咒语，透明的屏障消失了，浓郁甜腻的信息素像爆炸一样冲出，“所谓的为了平等，Omega和正常人并没有什么两样——都只不过是这位先生挖空心思为自己谋得权力的阴谋！”公爵挥舞着双臂，转身怒指着邓布利多，“多么可笑啊，一个装成Alpha的Omega，不就是在承认我们比你这种低贱的只配生育的奴隶强上千万倍吗？”

邓布利多的瞳孔闪烁着，格林德沃从他的眼睛里看到了愤怒和脆弱。台下的宾客们炸开了锅，“他是怎么这么多年都没有别人看穿的——”“怪不得从来没有听过他的风流韵事。”  
“我就说Alpha长成那个样子太可惜了，这放在家里面还不是……”“抑制剂你带了吗，真是受不了，这味道，啧啧。”“还要什么抑制剂，把他带回去不就解决了……”

“咳咳！咳咳！先生们——先生们！”公爵大喊着，“请你们克制一下自己，要不然这位美人要施展个幻影移形逃走了——”杜克公爵猛然拉上邓布利多的手腕，“哦，哦，各位对不起，我忘记我们魔法部为他量身定制了一双阻隔魔法的魔环了。”台下的男人们放肆的大笑起来。

“没有起拍价，现在——请各位先生自由发挥！”公爵放开了邓布利多的手腕。

“五百万！”一个男人立刻站了起来，“翻倍！”“三千万。”“三千五百万。”拍卖价格一路飙升上去。宾客们疯狂的争抢着，争先恐后的抛出一个又一个的数字。

“先生们，我保证你们得到的物超所值——”公爵的手覆上了邓布利多肩头，大声高喊着，像是进行最后的狂欢，“他还是一个处子！”邓布利多颤抖着，躲避着男人的想要掀开他袍子的手。

够了。

一道电光从三楼俯冲下来，炸开了男人的手，邓布利多立刻提上袍子，遮住白玉一般肩头。

公爵挑起了眉，看向三楼，“看来先生已经在保护您的所有物了。”男人拍了拍手背，手上的伤痕立刻恢复如初了，“那您的出价是多少呢，我洗耳恭听。”

格林德沃无声的冷笑了，对着侍者比了个手势，侍者不可置信的凑近他：“先生，您确定——”格林德沃斜眼看着他，眼神冰冷。侍者冒出了冷汗，清了清喉咙，报出了一个不可思议的数字。

全场鸦雀无声，人们在心里盘算着这价格是自己全部身家的多少倍，杜克公爵转着身体伸开双臂做了一个投降的动作，弯腰看着高处鞠了一躬：“他是您的。”他转身维持着躬身的状态对着邓布利多，“您也这边请——”邓布利多走向后台，长袍拖地闪着银光。所有人望向三楼，却是黑暗一片，什么也看不到，格林德沃唇边露出一个胜利者的微笑。

“朋友们，不要失望！你总会在这里带走属于自己的东西的，我们下一件收藏品是来自深海的……”人们的目光立刻又被舞台上的人鱼吸引了。

甜蜜的花香靠近了，邓布利多走进了包厢，格林德沃转头看着他，又看了一眼侍者，他挥手示意侍者退下，侍者低着头走了出去。

格林德沃大张着双腿，半眯着眸子低声对他抛出了话：“过来。”邓布利多面无表情缓慢地走到了他腿边，格林德沃握住了他的腰，用力将他带到了自己的大腿中间坐着。格林德沃用手指轻轻分开他红色的长发，在他的颈后的腺体处嗅闻着，鼻尖轻碰着，“你好香。”说完他在周围施了一个屏障，不让信息素的味道从包厢内泄露出去。

邓布利多僵硬的靠在他身上，像是一碰就会破碎的瓷器，格林德沃轻柔的拨开他面颊旁的卷发，轻轻的吻着，一只手伸进他胸口的长袍，邓布利多的身体立刻紧了起来，“嘘——嘘……没事，没事的……”格林德沃安抚着把他揉进自己怀中，手一直在长袍内抚摸着他细腻的肌肤。

“好的，我们下一件收藏品是从戈德里克来的，也就是从邓布利多家族的宅子里带出来的……”邓布利多抓住了格林德沃的大腿，他向下看到了母亲留下的项链，石榴子一样的红宝石闪耀着。格林德沃又在他耳后亲了几下，感觉到他抚摸着的胸口心跳加快了，“怎么，你想要？”邓布利多转过身望着他，他眼眸里盛满了脆弱，水光闪耀着，眉头微蹙着，点了点头。

“好吧。”格林德沃抽出了自己的手，向后靠在椅子上，“不过我能得到些什么？”他玩世不恭的说道，然后闭上了眼睛，对此装作视而不见。

空气在狭小的空间缓慢的流动着，只能听到报价声一声高过一声，但他没有等待太久，柔软的嘴唇覆了上来。

格林德沃立刻伸出了舌尖，在柔软的唇瓣上舔舐着，逼迫双唇打开，他起身扣住了男人的头，舌头长驱直入，贪婪的汲取男人香甜可口的信息素，像是吮吸花蕊里的蜜汁。

邓布利多被吻的太狠了一些，他从未被人碰过，一点经验都没有，连用鼻子呼吸都不知道。直到格林德沃发现怀里的人都要窒息了把他放开，粉色的唇部被吻成了深红的李子色，泛着水光，眼角都憋红了，不住的喘着气。

格林德沃点了一下他的鼻尖，“Baby doll，要用这呼吸。”邓布利多撇了下嘴，嘴唇鼓鼓的抿着，不肯再跟他接吻。

格林德沃利用读心术将信息传达给了楼下的侍女，侍女站了起来，开始竞价。

他勾起食指用指背在邓布利多的脸颊上磨蹭着，“不给你点甜头就不肯乖乖的是不是？”他开始故意释放自己的信息素，邓布利多很快起了反应，格林德沃的味道让他联想到冰原和旷野，他软在男人怀里，手臂撑在男人胸口，一股为交欢做准备的液体从他身下不受控制的溢出，他慌张的合紧了双腿，却被格林德沃强行用手伸进，顺着会阴摸到了雌穴。

雌穴外部的两瓣蜜唇严丝合缝，只有从小缝中流出的蜜汁泄露了他已经动情的真相。男人的中指就着淫汁滑开了闭合的花瓣，指腹有一下没一下的撩拨着娇嫩阴核。

“他们碰过你这里吗。”格林德沃阴沉着嗓子，“没……没有。”“那他们怎么知道你是处子的？”“是、是——”指腹抵着阴核，邓布利多说话都在颤抖，“是吐真剂，啊~”他捂上了自己的嘴唇，不敢相信这声娇吟是自己发出的。“这帮老混蛋花招真是一个比一个多。”格林德沃另一只手拽开他胸口的开襟，邓布利多却立刻挣扎了起来。

“怎么了，不是都已经亲过了碰过了吗？”“有人……”格林德沃马上明白了他的意思，他是害怕有人看到自己的身体。

格林德沃掰过他的脸，低头直直的盯着他，“这里他们看不到的，如果你还不信，我可以把你手上的魔环弄走，让你读读我的脑子，可惜我怕魔环一开，你就要从我怀中逃走了。”邓布利多不说话了，安静的放任男人将他的长袍褪至腰间。

格林德沃侧着身将漂亮的肉果含在口中，浅闭着眼眸，随着吮吸的动作双颊略微凹陷了，还埋在身下蜜缝里的手指也不忘持续逗弄着，甚至恶意用食指和中指分开蜜缝，让蜜汁直直的滴进身下暗红的地毯里，就是不肯进去。

邓布利多被撩拨的浑身发软，而格林德沃却只咬上了他颈后的腺体做了个临时标记，他眨着水雾迷蒙的眸子，随着格林德沃刺入他颈后而挺着腰，直到短暂的临时标记时间结束才软下去，被格林德沃用双臂紧紧圈起来。

侍女低头走了进来，浓烈的交缠的信息素不禁让她一个Beta也面红耳赤起来，她也不敢抬头，只是将手中白色的皮草大衣递了过去。格林德沃接过她手中的大衣，侍女退了出去。

邓布利多因为被暂时标记的缘故对他的Alpha言听计从，乖顺的任由男人为他裹上大衣，他的红色长发也被裹在柔软蓬松的白色皮毛当中，像是一只雪地里的火狐狸。

格林德沃在他发顶吻了一下，抱着他走出了包厢。


End file.
